Man I'm in over my head
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: What if Percy had a sister? And he knew her his whole life! How will these two best friends make it being siblings? It won't be easy, but it'll be worth it, for the both of them. Percabeth and Travis/OC Starts after second book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. I know this is my FIRST PERCY JACKSON FANFIC! Wooo! Well, about me a little. I LOVE Twilight (You probably guessed hehe), Percy Jackson, Lemonade Mouth, and others for movies. I have read the Twilight series a lot, as with the PJO series, and am currently reading the second series. And I have written 8 or 9 stories about Lemonade Mouth, one being a crossover with Victorious. Well, here's the summery for my story.**

**What if Percy had a sister? No no, not a sister from Sally, but from Poseidon... And he knew her all his life! Lyndsey Lee Marie Salvatore. Peppy, smart, beautiful, funny, angry at times, and basically everything... And a Half-Blood! How will Percy and Lyndsey handle being best friends and siblings?**

**That's the summery. I will talk to most everybody, unless their meanies. Then I won't talk to them, but everyone I've talked to on here is really nice. :) Well, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Lyndsey's POV<p>

I was walking home with my best friend, Percy Jackson. We hung out together for many reason's, one being we're both dyslexic, and ADHD. Another reason being that I live with them. My mother and step-dad died when I was six. Horrible car crash. They were both really good to me. Man I miss them. Another reason being is because I need someone to rant to, and he does too. So yeah, we've been best friends ever since we were five years old. But lately, he's been kinda...weird. Like, always looking behind him, and he always carried that stupid pen. Every year, and he doesn't even write with it. Weird huh?

Well, I was going to confront him about that... again.

"Percy, what is up with you? You used to never look behind you, you said doing that is like looking looking at your past, now that's all you ever do! And why don't you ever write with that pen? Or let me use it when I need something to draw with?" I asked, he just said the same annoying thing he always does.

"Reason's that I can't tell you." He said.

"You always say that, Percy! I tell you literary EVERYTHING! And you used to too. Now spill, or I will tickle you." I said, I knew his weaknesses.

"Don't even think about it, Lynds." He said.

"Gosh, Perc, you used to be so much fun to hang around!" I said.

"I still am!" He defended.

"Not really! Every summer we used to go camping and swimming every year, and now we never do that! All because of that stupid summer camp! Now I just sit around doing nothing because, I don't know, my best friend is gone!" I yelled.

"Lynds, if you think I have fun at summer camp, go ahead, but your wrong." He said. And now you see why both of us having temper issues can have a big impact on our friendship.

So we were now walking in silence, I was listening to my IPod playing Angry Birds when I heard this weird screeching sound, I looked up and saw this weird huge bird. And it was angry. How ironic. It swooped down screaming at the top of it's lung's "DIE!" Percy grabbed my arm and we started running.

"What is that thing!" I screamed.

"Uhh I dunno." He lied. Perseus Dorian Jackson! You are an awful liar! **(A/N Dorian means 'Of the Sea' in Greek. Amazing right?)**

"Percy, don't you lie to me! Your an awful liar." I yelled.

"Fine! That's a kindly one, like, from Greek mythology. It's all real and you can see that?" He looked shocked, and then he looked like he realized something. "Come on! To Long Island we go!" He yelled, we started running toward long island, soon we saw this big gate thing with Greek letters on it. The strange thing, though, is I could read it.

"What is that?" I asked. I can read something! Wow!

"Camp Half-Blood. It's where I go for the summer. I've been telling the truth, well half truth." He ran past the gate. "Only Half-Bloods can pass. Try to pass." I walked up to him. He smiled. "Hey, sweet, your a Half-Blood!"

Percy's POV

Sweeeet. "What the heck is a Half-Blood?" Lynds asked. I just laughed.

"Remember Mr. Brunner? How he would teach us about the Greek gods having kids? We are their kids. You, me, everyone here are half-bloods. Half human, half god. We all have some sort of power." I said.

"Like what! So who's your dad or mom or whatever!" She looked pretty freaked, did I look like that?

"My DAD is Poseidon. I'm the first child of Poseidon in centuries." I smiled.

"Who's mine?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno. You'll have to be claimed. Let's go see what your good with, but first, we will have to check you in with Mr. D and Chiron." I said.

"Who the fudge pop are they?" She asked.

"Chiron? Mr. Brunner. Mr. D? The god of wine and parties." I said.

"Oh."

**-Later-**

We were at the bow and arrow range, I got her bow ready, she almost shot a satyr in the head.

"Sorry!" She yelled.

"Not an Apollo child." I mark off Apollo. "Next is Athena." I smiled. I got to see Annabeth. Yay!

"Joy. Math." We went to the cabin, Annabeth wasn't there. I frowned.

After she got most everything wrong, we walked out.

"Nope. Aphrodite." I looked at her. "Nah, not pretty enough." She hit me. "Just kidding! But I should warn you... The daughter's of Aphrodite are stuck up, well some of them, and so that's why I don't think your her daughter." She gave me a side nod, but we tested anyway.

After we were running away because Lyndsey got mad at this girl Callie, and kinda broke her her make-up kit.

"Nada." I marked that off. "I doubt your Ares but it's worth a shot."

After this guy, Miles, almost cut her arm off a few times, I decided she wasn't an Ares daughter. Thankfully! But she was pretty good with a sword.

"I don't like this." She said, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, but on the bright side, your not a child of Ares!" I smiled. She gave me the _drop dead or I will kill you_ look. "Alright. Next is Hephaestus." We walked to the Armory.

After almost catching the place on fire, herself on fire, me on fire, and blowing the place up, we decided she wasn't a Hephaestus kid.

"Nooooooo." I marked off that one. She coughed up smoke.

"I REALLY hate this, Percy!"

We went through ever god and goddess we could think of, not having any luck. We went to my cabin and sat on the dock.

"I'm not good at anything." She said, looking down.

"Well, your good with a sword, not to sound stuck up, but I kinda creamed Ares." I popped my collar, she laughed.

"Thanks." I got an idea.

"Let's go down to the stables. I can show you my Pegasus, Blackjack. I saved him you know?" I said.

Lyndsey's POV

"Pegasus? Like the ones in that show, Hercules that we used to watch when we were younger?" I asked.

"Yup. Let's go!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me to this stable thing. There I saw the most beautiful horse's I've ever seen! One was a beautiful midnight black color.

_'Who do I need to trample, boss?'_ I jumped.

"What the fudge pop was that?" I said, grabbing onto Percy.

"Just Blackjack and nobody. I'd like you to meet- wait did you hear that?" Percy turned to me. I nodded.

"If by 'that' you mean the thing that I guess said 'who do I need to trample, boss' then yeah." I said. Percy smiled.

"Hey sis." He pulled me into a hug. I pushed him away from me.

"What!"

"Your a daughter of Poseidon. Only children of Poseidon can talk to horses. Because Poseidon created them." He smiled. Ay ay ay. What did I get myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Lyndsey is Percy's sister! Wow! Again, I will talk to most people, just feel free to PM me. I might not answer right away, but I will answer sometime. Here's what Lyndsey looks like. She has pitch black hair down to her lower back, usually up in a ponytail or pigtails, she has the bluest eyes, like looking at the sea when the sun hits it just right, and they sparkle like the ocean on the perfect day, no waves or anything. She is pale with a few freckles, but not much. She has scars on her wrist from cutting herself from being in an abusive home after her parents died, and after five years there, she finally managed to find a way to move in with Sally, Gabe and Percy, soon after Sally was appointed her legal guardian. The scars are almost gone, but she covers them with make-up or wears long-sleeved shirts. That's Lyndsey basically. Feel free to check out my page, I don't care. And also feel free to review and give me your opinions. Later gators! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people of the Percy Jackson world. Feel free to tell your friends about this story if you think they would like it, or just whatever. I don't care :) Well, gonna shut up and let you get to reading.**

* * *

><p>Lyndsey's POV<p>

We were in this pavilon thingy, Percy led me to a table that had nobody sitting at it.

"Why isn't anybody sitting here?" I asked, sitting down.

"We aren't allowed to sit with the other god's children. But we do hang out." He said, standing up.

"What are you-" I began to ask my, apparent, brother.

"Sacrafice. God's like the smell of burnt food. I don't know. You should also say a prayer." He said, we went to the fire where kids were putting some of their food in. I put some of my ribs in the fire, no not the ribs in my body, but, oh you know what I mean. I guess it's time to pray or something... I'm not used to this.

_'Umm, hey dad. I guess. Please claim me or you know, I don't know. Help me not get killed or whatever... uhh bye_._'_ Lame, I know. But I tried. I went and sat down next to Percy, who was stuffing his face.

"Ew. Eat like a civilized person, Percy. Not like a caveman who just discovered food." I said, eating some of my salad.

"Shut up. I'll eat however I want to eat." He said.

"So, about this whole 'daughter of Poseidon' thing.. I won't turn into a fish will I?" I asked, because I always thought that would be so freakin cool! I always wanted to be a mermaid like Ariel.

"Sorry, but no. But we can breath under water, and control water. And talk to fish. And we can go to the bottom of the ocean without getting crushed." He smiled.

"Cool. So we're like merpeople, but without the tails." I said, he nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." He laughed, then this conch shell was blown. Sweeeet.

"Attention, all Half-Bloods! The game of Capture the Flag will begin tomorrow." He said. "Dismissed." People got up and left.

"What's capture the flag?" I asked.

"This game. Your not allowed to kill eachother, or hide the flag. Uh, he'll tell you the rest." Percy said, he then stood up, "let's go I'm tired. I wanna sleep. I'll tell mom tomorrow where we are." We got up and went to the cabin,

"I call top bunk." I said.

"No you don't!" He said, we began arguing.

"I'm a girl."

"I've been here longer."

"I'm a girl that can kick your ass." I said.

"Try it." I was about to punch him when he became a wuss. "Alright alright you get the top bunk!" He yelled, holding his hands up. So I got the top bunk. Haha, Percy, do not fight me for the top bunk, brother. Ever. I will kill for the top bunk.

I put pictures of my mom and step dad, Dalen, up on the side of the bunk. I sighed, having memories of the three of us.

_-Flashback- _**(A/N There will be lot's of flashbacks on Lyndsey's life, just so you can understand her better)**

_"Daddy! Can we go to the creek?" Younge five year old Lyndsey asked her mother and step-father, who she thought of as her father._

_"Ask mommy, baby." Dalen Moore told his step-daughter, who he loved more than life itself._

_"Alright! Mommy! Can we go to the creek!" Lyndsey yelled, running toward the kitchen to her mother, Nicole Salvatore._

_"I guess. Go have daddy get your swimsuit on." She smiled as she watched her daughter run off._

_-Later at the creek-_

_Little Lyndsey was splashing around in the deeper water, ever since she was a baby she loved being in the water more then being outside water. Her mother's family all joked and said she was part fish, and they were more right then they imagined. Being in the water made her happy, but it also made her sad._

_"Mommy, what was my real daddy like?" She asked, Nicole's face paled, she knew if she told her, she would be in danger. So she always thought of lies to tell her._

_"Honey, your daddy was a ocean fisherman, and one day a bad bad bad storm hit, and he was lost. But he did love you, Lyndsey." She said, telling her daughter the half truth._

_"Oh. Ok." Lyndsey smiled and began swimming. "Mommy! Lookie! I'm a mermaid like Ariel!" She yelled, pretending to be Ariel._

_-End of Flashback-_

I sighed, I missed my mom and Dalen. So everything she told me about dad was a lie?

**-The next day-**

I woke up to Percy hitting me with a pillow, by instinct, my fist went and hit him in the face.

"OWW!" He yelled.

"Don't wake me up like that!' I yelled right back, jumping over the side of the rail.

"Come on, let's get ready so we can find you a sword that fits you. It might not be easy.." He said.

We were now checking out swords left and right, but none felt _right_. They were either too heavy or too light. Then Chiron walked in.

"Here, try this." He held his hand out, I held my hand out and he placed a pen in my hand. A freakin pen? What the crap?

"Chiron, this is a _pen_." I said, accenting the 'pen'.

"My pen's a sword. Look." Percy pulled out the pen he never uses, and he clicked it, and it turned into a pretty cool lookin sword.

"Sweet." I said.

"Click it." Chiron said, I did as he said and it turned into a cool looking sword, much like Percy's. And it was perfect! Not to heavy, not too light. Perfect.

"It's perfect..." I said, admiring it.

"Your father had it made just for you, Lyndsey." Chiron said.

"Really?" I asked, I looked at the handle and saw a cursive L on it. I knew what every letter looked like in cursive, but put them together and it gives me a headache. "Wow. So he really did care..." I whispered.

"Yeah, he cares about us more than some of the other gods do." Percy said.

"Come on, time for Capture the Flag." Chiron said.

"Oh boy." We walked out. Probably to my death.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, what do you think will happen with Capture the flag? And just so you all know, that's where Travis and her meet. You will get some Travis POV. Well, review please. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! :D :D :D :D I'm so freakin happy! Happier than Apollo after he finally wrote a good piece of poetry! Wanna know why? THE SECOND BOOK OF THE HEROS OF OLYMPUS IS COMING OUT IN 11 DAYS! AHHHH! :) :) :) :D :D :D :)**

**Oh and I forgot this in the last two chapter's, sorry.**

**I, sadly, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Lyndsey and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Lyndsey's POV<p>

I was in a really itchy outfit. The sleeves were a dark pink, would've been much better if it was blue if you ask me, and I wore some light brown battle armor.

"Why do I have to wear this? It itches." I said, scratching at my arms.

"Because if you don't you'll die." Percy said nonchalantly. I happened to look over and saw a really cute guy standing next to another guy, but he wasn't as cute. He looked at me, I elbowed Percy.

"Who's he?" I asked. "And what!"

"Nothing and that's Travis Stoll. Son of Hermes." He said.

Travis' POV

I was talking to Conner when I felt someones eyes on me, I looked up and saw an extremely beautiful girl standing next to Percy. She had long straight pitch black hair, pale skin, and was almost as tall as Percy, maybe even taller. She looked to be about fourteen, maybe 15. She looked away and elbowed Percy and whispered something. I punched Conner in the arm lightly.

"New daughter of Aphrodite." I said **(A/N That's how pretty she is)**.

"Swwweeeetttt." We fist pumped and we went over there.

"Hey, I'm Travis Stoll. This is my brother Conner. We're son's of Hermes." I said, holding out my hand, the girl shook my hand.

"Lyndsey Salvatore. I guess daughter of Poseidon." She said with a slight southern accent and laughed a beautiful laugh, "I honestly don't know. I got here yesterday and I haven't been claimed yet." She smiled a bright smile.** (A/N She has one gift from some of the god's/goddess's. The normal child of Poseidon stuff, extreme beauty from Aphrodite, strong leadership skills from Zeus, musical stuff from Apollo, loves animals from Artemis, great gardener from Demeter, tough fighter from Ares, humor from Hermes you get the idea and Lyndsey is from the south, but moved to Manhatten when she was 4 so that's why she has a accent. I forgot to mention that)**

"Cool. Wait, daughter of Poseidon? Sweet." I said. She smiled.

"So, what is this game Capture the Flag? Sounds like something I used to play in gym in elementry school." She said.

"Well, it's different from the one they play in schools. This one helps us with battle strategy." Conner said, I guess he was starting to drool over her.

Lyndsey's POV

This Travis boy was _HOT_. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"HERO'S! WORRIOR'S!" Chiron yelled, we all gathered around. "Lyndsey, step up here please." He asked quietly. I always hated having everyone's eyes on me, but I did it anyway. "This, is Lyndsey Salvatore. She will need a team, and a helmet." He said kinda loudly. I blushed.

"She can come to our team." Percy said, yay, I know someone on that team! Haha. "If anyone has an extra helmet please pass it up!" He yelled. Some girl passed her blue helmet up. "Welcome to the blue team, sis." He said as he handed it to me. "Try it on." I put it on and it fit perfect.

"Alright, teams, go put your flags up and then we will start the game. Remember, no killing or hiding the flag." Chiron said and everyone scattered.

"I feel like I'm at a preppy new school." I said and laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Travis said, putting his helmet on. I smiled.

"I think I will." I said, he blushed. A girl with blonde hair walked up.

"Hey, seaweed brain." She said, this time Percy blushed.

Percy's POV

Lynds poked my cheek. "He's blushing!" She said, laughing.

"Shut up." I said, blushing harder.

"Who's this?" Annabeth asked.

"Lyndsey. My sister and best friend since kindergarden. And Lyndsey, this is Annabeth. My best friend since a couple summer's ago." I said.

"Hey, Annabeth." Lyndsey said, shaking Annabeth's hand.

"Hey, Lyndsey. So you put up with seaweed brain since kindergarden?" She asked.

"Yeah, it can get tough at times, but we make it work." She said, playfully punching my arm.

**-After Capture the Flag- (A/N Sorry, but I'm too lazy to put all that in)**

Travis' POV

We were all standing by the river **(A/N It's that river that Percy and Annabeth had that big fight scene in the movie)** talking.

"So, what are the odds that I'll get claimed?" Lyndsey asked.

"Not good. We rarely get claimed. We were lucky any of us got claimed." I said, skipping a stone.

All of a sudden, Lyndsey started to glow a blueish color. A trident began to glow on top of her head. We were all staring at her.

Lyndsey's POV

Everyone was staring at me.

"What are you guys looking at?" I looked around, then I noticed my arm had a blue glow to it. I looked above me, and saw a _trident_! Yes a trident like the one Ariel's dad uses. OMG! This is sooo... cool and weird at the same time. "What's happening?" I asked.

"Your being claimed!" That Annabeth girl said. Soon I noticed it beginning to fade. Now it was completly gone.

"You are a daughter of Poseidon, Lynds." Percy said, I looked at him, terrifide and amazed at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyndsey got claimed! She met Travis and Travis met her, and they like eachother. How do you think Poseidon will handle his daughter dating a Hermes boy? And just so you all know, Lyndsey is one year older than Percy, and in my story right now Percy is 14 so she is 15, and don't worry, she will live past her sixteenth year. And she was born in Lousiana. So she won't have the best grammer on earth. Well, review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people :D Here you all go. NOTE: I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR ABOUT A MONTH O_O**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

* * *

><p>Lyndsey's POV<p>

I was thinking about Travis, he was cute. And he seems to be really nice. I just hope he's not like the boys at my school, big headed. Gosh, they think that because I'm head cheerleader, I have to be 'easy'. Um, no. Infact, I am the oppisite of that.

A mist began to form next to me, I looked over and saw a man in his, maybe, 30's. He had black hair, like mine, and seaweed green eyes, like Percy's. In his right hand, he held a fishing rod. **(A/N Gotta guess of who it is? (; )**

"Hello Lyndsey, I doubt you remember me." The man in the mist said.

"Um, should I?" I said, sitting up.

The man sighed. "I guess that was the answer. But you have gone 14 years without seeing me." He said. I thought more carfully, getting the feeling that I should know him. I thought, and I thought, and I thought, then the man smiled. Now I knew! That was the only way I knew my real father! His smile and the smell of the ocean!

"Poseidon, God of sea's, storms, and horses." I said, "also my father." I said awkardly. Hey, what would you do if you met your father for the first time in 14 years?

"Correct, my daughter." He smiled. "I have missed you, my dear." He said sadly. "How is your mother?" He said, that's when my heart fell. How do I tell him? Did he really love her? Or was it just a one night stand? But mom always said _'honesty is the best policy, Lynds. No matter how much it hurts, always tell the truth. It will work out better in the long run.'_ I sighed. Tell the truth. Tell the truth.

And I did. "Mom's dead." I said sadly.

"Oh my..." He said, he then changed the subject.

"Lyndnsey, you are very powerful. You must train. And not think about boys." He said, and I blushed. I am a little boy crazy, but not like _'OMG! HOT BOY! MUST ASK HIM OUT!'_ I stalk him for awhile first. Haha, nah I'm joking... maybe.

"Da-uh father. What makes you think I think about boys?" I said like I would to my theripist. Yes, I have a theripist for my anger issues and depression.

He looked at me like what Dalen would "Lyndsey..." Good gods, he DOES act like Dalen!

"Sorry..." I said, looking around.

"Lyndsey, don't think I don't know about these things. I have had other children, other daughters. So do not think that I do not know about this, Aphrodite never shuts up about it." I giggled a little bit about his statement. "You will do great things in your life, my daughter. You have great strengths, like a hurricane." He said. A hurricane is how I got my name. I was born in the middle of Hurricane Lyndsey.** (A/N I know there was no hurricane called Lyndsey, but let's pretend for the sake of the story!)** My mom couldn't make it to the hospital so my Aunt Alyson delivered me. Kinda scary considering my aunt is crazy. She has a **_BAD_** case of ADHD, worse than mine. My mom almost killed my aunt because she almost dropped me when I was born. And my uncle Aaron was there video taping and he got that on video, it was funny. My mom figured that considering my dad is God of the sea and storms and all that, she would name me after a hurricane. The one I was born in. That is how I got my name. In fact, that's even my nickname. Hurricane.

"Like what? Everyone I know, with the exception of mom and her family, says I'll amount to nothing." I said, looking down.

"They do not know who you are, my little hurricane." He said, wow, that was my mom's nickname for me. Her little hurricane. Plus, I tore through stuff like a hurricane, that's why we couldn't ever rent a house. Wow, my dad somehow got into my personallity. "Everything that has happened to you will help you in the future, my child." He said.

_Yeah, mom dying can really help me live._ I thought to myself.

"I must go, my child." The mist disappeared. Nice talk, Dad. I'm really feelin the love.

"Gee, even my own father doesn't have enough time to talk about how much he's missed about his childrens lives!" I grumbled.

"He's a god, what do you expect, Lyndsey?" I heard Percy say.

"Still, even the president makes time for his kids!" I said, pulling my pillow ontop of my face.

"Lynds, he tries, he does, but theirs this rule that they can't have anything to do with their kids, unless their claiming them, which rarely happens." He said, making a failed attempt to pull the pillow off my face, only to get his hand bit. "Hey! You freakin bit me!" He said.

"Don't try to take this pillow off my face, Perceus Jackson." I said, muffled by the pillow.

"Grump. Anyways, he does care about us. He's probably been there your whole life, you just don't know it. They can change forms." He said, trying to get me to, at least, not be mad at dad. Percy, when I'm mad at someone do NOT try to get me to be not mad at that person! "In fact, he's kinda the reason that the gods aren't aloud to be around their kids."

"WHAT!" I yelled, sitting up, almost hitting my head against his.

"Calm yourself, Lynds, and yeah. He stayed to long with me and my mom, he started to lose his powers, so he had to leave, and they made the rule so that won't happen." He said. So, my dad's the reason he can't come visit? **(A/N Some of this is mainly from the movie, but some of it is from the books too)**

"So, Zeus made a rule that said 'gods cant visit their kids'?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Percy said, sitting next to me.

"Will I get to see him in person?" I asked, not knowing if the figure in the mist was what he really looked like or if it was a change of what he looked like.

"Maybe, but probably not. I'm lucky I got to see him in person-oops." He covered his mouth.

"You-you got to see him?" I asked, hurt.

"Yeah, last year. He said he was sorry for leaving my Mom and I, but he didn't say anything about you..." He said, looking at the fish tank with all sorts of ocean fish that I knew excatly what they were.

"So he didn't care about me..." I said, looking out the window, a tear flowing down my cheek.

Nobody does, Lyndsey. Nobody ever cares about the dyslexic/ADHD freak whose mom died when she was six and is depressed. I thought to myself.

"Lyndsey, of course he does, it's just as hard on him as it is for us. He wants to be there for us." He said, rubbing my back.

"Just leave me alone." I said, picking up my backback and pulling out my penguin pillow pet. It's the last present my mom got for me.

_-Flashback-_

_Six year old Lyndsey got up and ran into the living room to see about 10 presents under the tree._

_"MOMMY! DADDY! SANTA CAME! SEE! I WAS A GOOD GIRL!" She yelled as she jumped up and down, excited that she was a good girl for Santa._

_"I see that." Dalen said, yawning. "But you have to wait to open your presents." He said, picking her up._

_Little Lyndsey frowned. "But-"_

_"Wait, my little Hurricane. Patience is a great gift to hold, Hurricane." Her mother said, smiling. "Find patience in the breath of life- Ryunosuke Satoro" She said, saying a quote. Nicole was a English teacher._

_-Later-_

_"Lyndsey, Hurricane, do you want to open the first present?" Dalen asked, putting his arm around his wife._

_"YEAH!" She studied the gifts, soon picking up a present that had horses on it. She tore the paper off to see a penguin pillow pet. "YAY! A PILLOW PET!" She jumped up and down, hugging the stuffed penguin pillow tight in her grasp._

_-End of Flashback-_

Just a month after that was when Mom and Dalen were killed in a car accident.

I pulled the stuffed animal to me and cried. I want my Mommy.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you all go. :) And aw, Lyndsey wants her Mommy. I would too, because that long without her, man I would be so sad. Sorry for taking so long. O_O Dang, a month O_o Jeez<strong>


	5. AN SORRY

**I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DON'T FRAME ME WITH STEALING PLEASE**


End file.
